


Rewind My Heart

by StevenSuccDicc (cyanidetxxic)



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comatose AU, Eventual Relationships, Slow Burn, Suspension Of Disbelief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidetxxic/pseuds/StevenSuccDicc
Summary: After having a dream about being the one to be shoved against the table by Cib, Steven wakes up only to find out he has been in the state of comatose for six monts, and everything he knew was not the same.





	Rewind My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I have loads planned out for it, and I'm limiting myself to around 2000 words per chapter.

**Everything was moving in slow motion, and all I could do was sit back and watch as I got resignation letter after resignation letter. Cib, James, Autumn, everyone was slowly coming in to tell me they want to leave my company, to go on their own. Some said they were thankful for what I did for them, others said nothing. It's too hard to watch, even now.**

 

**But something strange happened, when Parker showed up, without the letter. The moment I looked into his eyes, I felt like something was off.**

 

**And then I felt a pull.**

 

**And suddenly I am being taken back through time, seeing all events that happened in the past few months. Me, losing everyone, Parker coming back to life, Cib and Autumn getting possessed, James finally being honest, hiding Parker's body, all the way through until me and James arrived at Parker’s house.**

 

**This doesn't feel right.**

 

_ “Go, go, go, come on James!” Steve was trying to grab at James’ shirt to drag him inside, fumbling with the door knob until he opened the door. _

 

**I remember finding Parker dead here and Cib on the ground next to him, but this… this isn't what I remember.**

 

_ “Grab him!” Steven yelled as he pushed Cib off Parker, who was definitely still alive, but heavily bruised. “Hold him back, James!” _

 

_ James didn't even hesitate to grab Cib and try to hold him down, but he was flailing around, still keen on hitting Parker. “Stop moving, dude! Listen to us!” _

 

_ Steve moved over Parker, extending his arms to make a barrier. “Cib, please fucking listen!” His voice was cracking, and Parker was trying his best to hide behind him. _

 

**It's too late, Cib was sure what he wanted. He wanted to ruin Parker, and if that meant getting me out of the way, he wouldn't hesitate.**

 

**Watching Cib grab me and shove me away, only for me to hit my head hard against the corner of the table feels… surreal.**

 

**But this…**

 

**This is where I will stop narrating.**

 

**Because this isn't a story you can narrate over…**

 

**And right now, you need to wake up.**

 

_ —— _ —

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Beep. Beep.

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.  _ Beep. Beep. Bee– _

 

Steve jolted awake, panicking at the white blinding his eyes as a machine beeped obnoxiously.

 

“Mr. McGhghy! Please! You need to leave!” A woman yelled, as he could faintly see two shadows moving around, one pushing the other.

 

Parker?

 

“Keep him down! Hurry up, hurry up!” A man’s voice spoke hurriedly.

 

As he took in a deep breath, the world started to slowly fade to white, the beeping echoing through his brain while his eyes closed once again.

 

_ —— _ —

 

The next time he woke up, it was a lot calmer. His vision was very blurry, but it may have been due to the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Suptic.” A bright feminine voice said as Steven watched the blur of a woman approach. “How are you?”

 

Steve squinted his eyes, though his situation didn't get much better. “I'm… okay. Kind of dizzy, actually.” He mumbled.

 

Before he knew it, a pill was placed on his lips, and he was pretty sure the lady was holding a glass of water in her other hand. “Open up, please.” She told him gently and Steve opened his mouth to take the pill, and soon enough, as he predicted, the glass of water came in. He drank slowly until the nurse took the glass away.

 

“Do you think you're good enough to have a visitor?” She asked and his mind immediately went to Parker.

 

“...Yeah.” Somehow he could tell that the nurse gave him a look or concern, but she didn't say anything.

 

She went outside and he could faintly hear her talking to someone. Then someone yelling, and someone else telling the first person to 'shut up and sit down’.

 

Soon enough, Parker came through the door.

 

“...hey.” Parker said hesitantly, going over to what Steven could make out as a chair and sat down. Parker gasped quickly when he looked at Steve. “Oh! I got your glasses.” Parker fumbled around his jacket, then he moved in close to sit Steve's glasses on his face.

 

Steven couldn't help but laugh a little when he realized Parker set them upside down, but quickly moved to change them. “And here I thought I was blind as a bat.”

 

Watching Parker laugh was… Relieving. He couldn't get why.

 

“Y’know, I had this weird dream… that Cib tried to kill you, but then James and I came to save you and we did, only Cib managed to… y’know, kill me, I guess.” Steve laughed awkwardly. “But that's not… that's not how it happened, right? You died, and we had to hide the body, and then you came back and Autumn got possessed, then Cib got possessed, then both you and Cib died and came back, then everyone started to slowly abandon me, and…” Steven squeezed the sheets underneath him.

 

“Steve… that's not…” Parker’s look of concern made Steven’s heart sink. “You've… you've been in a coma for six months, and what you said earlier, that dream… that actually happened.”

 

Steven felt a strong pain in his chest, the beeping once again getting louder. He felt dizzy, and suddenly, the world started fading to black. He could faintly hear Parker calling for the nurses.

 

_ —— _ —

 

The third time he woke up, Parker was still there. His head hurt, very bad, his vision was once again blurred out. He searched the bed for his glasses and thankfully found them by the time Parker seemed to have stirred awake.

 

“God, sorry… didn't mean to fall asleep.” Parker groaned. “How long have you been awake?” He asked before yawning.

 

“I just woke up as well.” Steve said, squeezing his eyes shut as he massaged his temples. “Can you please call the– the nurse? I need–”

 

“Oh! Sure! One second!” Within seconds, Parker grabbed the remote to call over the nurse. In the few minutes that it took her to get there, Steve and Parker sat in awkward silence, which killed Steven more than the headache at the time.

 

When the nurse arrived, she greeted them a smile and introduced herself. “May I know what the problem is?”

 

“I have a headache, so I wanted to know if it's okay to take a painkiller or something.” Steve told her, to which she immediately went to a cupboard, unlocking it with her key and taking out a bottle of pills. She walked over to Steven and pulled out a paper tissue from the side table, taking two pills and putting them in it, then set the tissue back on the table before returning the bottle to its place.

 

“Take one immediately after you eat, and one tonight. After the proper check ups, we will prescribe you a treatment.” She explained before picking up his file. “You don't have anything severe, the hit that put you into comatose was at a side of your brain that is considered to be the most responsible for vision, as well as the part that is most responsible for dreams “

 

“So my brain just wanted to sleep for a few months?” Steven asked.

 

“You could say that.” She shrugged. “There doesn't seem to be any real damage, though we do think that possible triggers can lead to another shut down. So, please be careful.” She then proceeded to give a slight glare to Parker. “And you, young man, be careful what you say.”

 

Parker immediately nodded.

 

“Great! You have at least two more hours of visiting time, so spend it wisely.” The nurse opened the door, only for another to enter with a tray of food. She left the food on the side table, then left with the other nurse.

 

Steven stared at the tray, then at Parker, then picked up the bowl of soup along with the spoon and began eating. “So..” he began, after swallowing a mouthful of soup. “How's Alyssa? Is she here?”

 

“Who?” Parker gave him a confused look.

 

“What do you mean 'who?’ It's not funny, dude. My fiancé, Alyssa. Come on.”

 

“Dude, you've been single for as long as I've known you.” Parker paused for a second. “She was in your dream, huh?”

 

“It wasn't a dre–”

 

“Steve, please…” Parker grabbed his hand. “You know I wouldn't lie to you.”

 

Steven wanted to believe him. But he couldn't. What he saw, what he felt, everything– it was real. He knew it.

 

“...what about Cib? James?” He asked, though fearfully.

 

“Cib is in prison.” Parker let go of Steven's hand and put it in his own lap. “And James is outside. Jeremy was here too, he… didn't think you would make it, so he kept trying to get us home. That was until you woke up. Then he left.”

 

Steve didn't dare comment on Cib's situation. “Can you… can you tell James to come in?”

 

Parker chewed on his lip before nodding, getting up from the chair and walking out.

 

The silence that followed was suffocating, but he tried to focus on finishing his meal rather than his anxiety. After he was done, he took the given painkiller and sank into his pillow.

 

He heard a knock and moved up a little. “Come in.” He said loudly.

 

The door opened and a familiar face showed up from behind it. James stared at him with an expression that was too hard for Steve to read. He watched him sit down on the chair, both of them silent. Parker was nowhere to be seen.

 

“So… Parker told me about… y’know.” James was hesitant when he spoke.

 

“That doesn't really matter. How are you, James? How have things been?” Steven honestly wasn't in the mood to talk about his memories.

 

“They've been… hard. I had to announce that The Steven Suptic Experience was on a hiatus, and we haven't uploaded videos ever since.” James bit his bottom lip.

 

“You mean… Sugar Pine 7?” Steven asked with furrowed brows.

 

“What's that?”

 

“Oh my god…” Steven brought his hands to his temples and rubbed hard. This *had* to be hell. He *had* to be in hell. This was his punishment for being so awful.

 

“Listen, Suptic… Steve, I don't know what you remember, I don't know what the coma did to you, all I know is that you're here, breathing, moving, *alive*. I wish I could tell you all that you dreamed of was real, I really do, but I can't.” James spoke softly, leaning in closer, but making no move to touch Steven. “I get it, it's hard to accept reality.”

 

“Oh you sure do get it, because you're living a lie yourself.” Steven said bluntly.

 

“Wha… what?”

 

“The Water Warriors.” Steven narrowed his eyes.

 

“But you know I'm–”

 

“You're not! You–” Steve exhaled loudly. “Where are your parents?”

 

“Uh… I don't know, probably home for the holidays?” James answered quickly, looking away.

 

“You're lying.”

 

James looked taken aback, but judging by his reaction, Steve  _ knew _ he was right.

 

“I'm not part of the one percent, just as you don't have parents, you grew up in a group home, and were never a Water Warrior.” Steve watched James’ expression morph into a horrified one.

 

“How did you know?” James moved back a little.

 

“You told me. In my dream. You talked about how this Water Warrior guy impressed you and you became a honorary Water Warrior, and you still have that medal from him. You told me about how the kids in the group home came and went, and you were always left behind and only left when you turned eighteen. You told me all of that, and more.” Steven moved further up to lean closer to James, though the tube in his nose made it fairly uncomfortable.

 

“Dude… no… that's… that's just freaky as hell…” James slowly got up from the chair and moved back towards the wall. “I never told you that.”

 

“You did.”

 

“No! I didn't! You shouldn't know that!” Before Steve could say something, James was fast out the door, slamming it behind him.

 

He remained in stunned silence before falling back against the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: ohoneyno


End file.
